


Two cute dickwads

by QueenSeal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin Fluff! </p><p>Was written sometime in 2013/ 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two cute dickwads

Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Jack and Ray were recording their usual Minecraft let's play on a drizzling Tuesday. The usual banter was going on wit jokes here and there and the occasional rage from Michael.

Gavin looked over at Michael and smiled, knowing that his boyfriend would no doubt talk to him later, kiss him secretly when no one was around, squeeze his hand when no one was looking, and continue to smile at him knowing they meant the world for each other. 

Michael knew that Gavin loved him, just as much a he loved him. He loved him to death, that funny smile and abnormal nose, his laughter contagious that made even him happy during Michaels rage quit recordings. But something was missing. And he knew exactly what. There relationship was secret, kept behind closed doors, or viewpoints when in the office. He wanted to be able to hold Gavin's hand in public whenever he wanted. He wanted to be able to kiss him goodbye before he left the office for day. He wanted to move there relationship from the closet to public, to know that he could love his boyfriend without the other guys getting creeped out. He was a persistent man, and he knew what he wanted, and he would get it!

XXX

The next day when Gavin walked into the office, he saw Michael already there, waiting for him. The office was empty, seeing as it was 9 am and no one ever came in till 9:30. He walked over to Michael and kissed him, saying hello and I love you's in between contact. He loved moments like this, where he could kiss or hug or hold hands without worrying about whether they would be caught or not. Michael motioned for Gavin to sit on his lap, he did so promptly. They edited for the next half hour, thoroughly enjoying the others company. Even thought they did go on dates, and hang at each other houses, they were a couple that was at a point where maybe soon Gavin would move in with Michael, seeing as he had an apartment to himself. 

It was almost 9:30 when Gavin started getting up, people had arrived. Time to act as friends again. Just as Gavin shifted off, Michael made a split second decision. He grabbed Gavin's waist and firmly sat him back down. 

"What are you doing Michael?" he asked raising his eyebrow. 

He didn't know how Gavin would react. Mad? Betrayed? Happy? He took a breathe and dived in. 

"I want people to know about us. To see us as a more than friends. As a couple, what we really are. It's time Gavin, I really want this more than anything." Michael told the Brit, looking him in the eye.

Gavin looked shocked, hurt almost. "Michael I- we can't! What if they don't accept us? What Geoff fires us? What if it all goes wrong?" Gavin piled out, tears filing his eyes. 

"If anyone doesn't accept us, I'll be sure they do. And if they don't after my warnings, then I guess they weren't the friends we thought we had" he said squeezing his hand. 

Gavin thought long and hard before telling Michael. 

"Okay" he whispered, giving Michael a shy smile. Michael's face lit up into a huge grin. Finally they could face there fears, together, with each other to fall back on. 

The two held onto to each other, not sure of what was to happen when people started walking in. Gavin sat upon Michaels lap, slightly sitting on the outer edge on the chair, so that Michael could see around Gavin whilst playing. It wasn't till around 9:40 that the door got opened. Both of them sat rigid, unsure of what was to come. It was Geoff who entered, walking in and stopping. He seemed to stand there for an eternity, before shrugging and walking over to his desk saying good morning. Geoff didn't seem to really care, but he certainly was not expecting to see that. Next to walk in was Ray, and he stopped to look not at the ragehappy couple, but at Geoff, for his reaction. He pointed towards the two, checking to see if Geoff was okay with it. Obviously Ray had known what was going on, and Geoff mouthed back he was fine with it, didn't really care. Ray nodded sitting down at his desk. Jack walked in next, the first one to actually say something. 

"what the-" he looked somewhat shocked to see them together. "So, uh, what's going on?" he asked putting his bag down. 

"Obviously they've decided to come out" Ray said, turning in his chair. He had known afterall. 

Michael spun them around, both there faces embarrassed and scared. Geoff took this as a hint to provide the three an answer. 

"Well I guess congrats guys, you really do make a cute couple!" he laughed, pinching the air lined with Gavin's cheek. Only that group in that office ever knew the couple was together for the next, oh few seconds maybe. Michael felt proud to walk around the office, holding his boyfriends hand in his, without a care in the world. Sure, the office was talking about them for the next 2 weeks, but it was worth a lifetime for doing it. Everyone now smiled at them together, asked where Gavin was when Michael was alone, or where Michael was when Gavin was alone. They knew the two dickwads were completely and utterly in love, an they loved it. Accepted it.

XXX

3 weeks later, Michael had Gavin sat in his lap, whilst the guys filmed there let's play video. They laughed and giggled, Michael often yelling his usual rage. The best part however, was they could do in front of their peers, without the worry of being judged or kicked out. They happy kissed each other before leaving each day, sometimes departing together, hand in hand. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my best work and I clearly remember writing this at 3 am in one night so, apologies! Also- it's been sitting on my phone unpublished since ~early 2014. (Although it was probably more like early 2013 judging by some other ones I've dated)


End file.
